


Entre les mondes

by malurette



Category: Thorgal
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot, Utopia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Thorgal cherchait un endroit à l'écart de tout.





	Entre les mondes

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Entre les mondes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Thorgal   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Thorgal(/Aaricia), la Gardienne des Clés  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Van Hamme et Rosinski, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « Dimension » + contrainte accessoire « vieillerie » pour 31_jours > (22 décembre ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** Jól   
> **Nombre de mots :** 222

Thorgal cherchait pour vivre un endroit où il n’y aurait plus ni maître ni esclave, car il était fatigué d’obéir et ne voulait jamais devoir commander. Un endroit où personne ne viendrait plus lui chercher d’ennuis. Ces dernières années il avait voyagé à travers les mondes et l’idée lui vint, brièvement, que si ça n’était que lui, peut-être, il pourrait demander asile à la Gardienne des Clés. Sûrement, quelque part entre les pans de la réalité, il devait exister un endroit libre de toute contrainte. Et il n’avait pas besoin de comprendre comment c’était possible pour y croire. 

Mais voilà, ça ne tenait pas qu’à lui. Il y avait sa femme, leur enfant et leur avenir à prendre en compte, et de toute façon, en demandant une faveur à une entité qui suivait un jeu dont il ne comprenait pas les règles, il s’exposait à signer un nouveau pacte qui l’entraverait… Il renonça donc à cette idée folle. C’était bien sur cette Terre et pas ailleurs qu’ils devaient trouver. Dans les franges du monde des humains, mais pas en dehors, et pas non plus loin dans l’espace d’où venaient ses ancêtres à lui. Non, il n’aurait plus recours à la magie, ni de ce monde ni d’aucun autre. Il ne fit plus confiance alors qu’à sa propre force et sa propre astuce.


End file.
